humans_meet_the_swat_katsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: Genetic Modification
Characters Appeared *Seth *Hailey *Jacob Alan Clawson (as the golden-brown cat) *Chance Furlong (as the tannish-yellow cat) Reading We waited for a while until the the tannish-yellow cat went to another room and the other one was too stuck in his thoughts to notice, and then Hailey and I slipped out the door. "Okay, first we've got to disguise ourselves." "But how?" "I know a way, being around Bobby and his occasional scientific speeches has shed off some of that scientific stuff," I said. "all we've got to do is make a machine that morphs us into one of those cat-human things and can morph us back when we want to get back. All I've got to do is get a sample of one of the cat's fur and then put it in the machine. Then, we stand by it and voi la, we're cat-human things." "But how are we going to find the parts?" "Well, this salvage yard should have enough stuff to make the machine," I answered. "See, here's some metal scraps too build the machine and here's a conveyer belt, and I could use this lightbulb for a lazer beam." It took about an hour and a half for me to build the machine. When the machine was finally built I sneaked into the 'hanger' and climbed into the jet to see if one of the cats shedded while we were in the jet, the tannish-yellow one appeared to have not shedded, but the golden-brown one did. I took a couple of the hairs and snuck out of the hanger to the machine. I then took two of the hairs out of the tuft of hairs and laid it on the conveyer belt, I pressed the button and ran in front of the light with Hailey. The machine scanned the two strands of hair to get the genetic material and then the lazer beam shot the two of us. We had been genetically modified and luckily I took a sample of my Reddish-Auburn hair and Hailey's goldish-brown hair to turn us back when we wanted. We left the salvage yard looking like we were the golden-brown cat's kids. We had to find Caleb and Bobby and take them back to genetically modify them too. I had to find the military base to find them, if they weren't found yet. But, our hopes were lost once we saw that the two cats were back in the jet and had found us. "Hey, what are you two kittens doing here alone?" the tannish-yellow one said landing his jet. I gulped and looked at Hailey, "Will they notice?" "Come on, we'll take you home." "I hope not," Hailey responded to my question. Once we entered the jet, the tannish-yellow one 'noticed.' "Hey, you guys look familiar," he said. "are you related to him?" We didn't respond to the question and just looked at each other with wide eyes. "Huh? Are you?" "Uh...No?" I said. "You have to be though, you look like him? Razor, do you think so?" The golden-brown cat looked at the mirror in the jet. "Wow, yeah they do a lot actually." he looked at us. "But I don't know them." "Really, they look so much like you that they could be your kids." "Really?" the golden-brown one turned around and looked at us and seen the frightened look on our face. "Do you know me?" "Uh....." I said, trying not to answer. "No," Hailey completed the answer. "By the way, where do you live?" the tannish-yellow one asked. "Uh..." I continued, I leaned over to Hailey, "Why don't you try to answer these questions?" I whispered quietly. "Okay," she whispered back, "Uh, we don't know, I mean we don't have a home." The two gasped. "No wonder, you were supposed to have evacuated already." the tannish-yellow one said. "Well, we're going to have to take you to the place Callie's at, she'll have to take care of you until we come back." Next Chapter Chapter 6: Finding Bobby and Caleb